Insanity2
by Alina Maxwell
Summary: ((COMPLETE)) The sequel to "Insanity." Insanity2 is full of humor, insanity and well that's about it! Sorry I suck at summaries . anyway please R
1. Homework Disblief or 01

Title: Insanity2  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of these, they make me feel depressed, anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing or the pilots.  
  
Warning: Not much so far, but definatly some OOC-ness  
  
Notes: This is the sequel to Insanity, but you don't need to read that to understand this.  
  
---------------  
  
Chap. 1: Homework disblief or 01  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: I'm bored  
  
Heero: Your always bored as always monotonous  
  
Karmen: But there's nothing to do!  
  
Heero: Do your homework then!  
  
Karmen: I did that last night!! Besides I still have a study before that class!  
  
Heero: gives her a non-trusting look Let me see!  
  
Karmen: See what? confused again  
  
Heero: Your homework.  
  
Karmen: hands it to him  
  
Heero: looks at it and hands it back and your aganda!  
  
Karmen: gives him that too  
  
Heero: looks it over and hands it back again okay, it is done turns back to his laptop  
  
Karmen: pouts and puts her stuff back in her bag Your a meany-poo!!  
  
Heero: Then go find your brother eyes never leaving his laptop  
  
Karmen: Fine goes to find Duo  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: For Insainity I got bored in math class, and for this I got bored in my first study, yeah, I get bored a lot, but I don't know how many chapters will be in this story probbly six or seven. 


	2. Sure you did or 02

---------------  
  
Chap. 2: Sure you did or 02  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: walks up to Duo's room and knocks  
  
Duo: opens the door, sees karmen what do you want?  
  
Karmen: I'm bored  
  
Duo: then do your homework  
  
Karmen: I finished that last night!  
  
Duo: then thinks correct it  
  
Karmen: Heero just did that!  
  
Duo: raises an eyebrow then why don't you and Heero do something? is still standing behind his door with only his head sticking out  
  
Karmen: because he has a mission report to work on!  
  
Duo: questioning look didn't you just go on a mission?   
  
Karmen: yeah, so?  
  
Duo: then, don't you have a mission report to do?  
  
Karmen: I finished that already!  
  
Duo: well, go find something to do!! shuts the door  
  
Karmen: that was rude! pauses, giving the door a dirty look oh, well heads off to find trowa  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: Insanity3 will be coming soon!! I promise ^__^ oh, and don't forget to check out my nephew, Kieto's, first story ever!! its called "The Scary People" and its on my page!! anywayz thanks for reading ^___^  
  
tbc 


	3. Complaining or 03

Replies to Reviews:  
  
Cathrina- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like "TalkShow"!!:) I'm also so it took so long for me to update...and that I'm not going tobe able to update "TalkShow" for a while! Anyway thank you again ^_____^  
  
Yunako- Sorry I didn't reply to your review in chapter 2, but I'm doing it now!!:) I did update and it was all for you...Thank you for pushing me ^_______^  
  
---------------  
  
Chap. 3: Complaining or 03  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: finds Trowa in the hanger Trow, I'm bored  
  
Trowa: groans what am I supposed to do about that?  
  
Karmen: I don't know! think of something for me to do!  
  
Trowa: thinks go work on StarLight.  
  
Karmen: I did that eariler!  
  
Trowa: then go do your homework.  
  
Karmen: finished it!  
  
Trowa: raises an eyebrow, and thinks hm....can't you do something with Duo?  
  
Karmen: he won't talk to me again! and I don't know what I did this time.  
  
Trowa: how about Heero then?  
  
Karmen: he has a mission report to do!  
  
Trowa: then thinks go play your gameboy.  
  
Karmen: Heero took it away! he said it was too loud.  
  
Trowa: how about the sims?  
  
Karmen: Heero wants quiet until he's done.  
  
Trowa: then keep the sound down!  
  
Karmen: but then I can't hear when the baby cries!  
  
Trowa: then play it in the livingroom or something! goes back to working on Heavyarms  
  
Karmen: walks out to find Quatre *thinks: maybe Quatre has something I could do*  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: I'm half done posting this so you'll get the rest soon!!  
  
tbc 


	4. Scaryness or 04

---------------  
  
Chap. 4: Scaryness or 04  
  
---------------  
  
Before story note: this chapter contains made up soap operas and a fantasy loving Quatre O.O  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: finds Quatre watching a soap opera on TV hey Q, I'm bored!!  
  
Quatre: eyes never leaving the screen clean your room.  
  
Karmen: done.  
  
Quatre: looks at her in surprise, and puts a hand on her head are you okay?  
  
Karmen: yeah, I'm fine, why?  
  
Quatre: removes hand from her head, and gives her a questioning look you cleaned your room without being told?  
  
Karmen: nods I told you I was bored!  
  
Quatre: how long did it take you?  
  
Karmen: thinks well, about half an hour  
  
Quatre: turns back to the TV did you finish the rest of your chores?  
  
Karmen: yep!  
  
Quatre: oh, look, Micheal and Linda are finnally getting married[1] is talking in a fairytale type voice  
  
Karmen: backs away, and goes to look for Wufei *thinks: I can't believe I'm going to Wufei for help* shudders  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: [1]- Micheal and linda are two of my sims characters, and they got married a few days before I wrote this. and if any of you are familar with the sims, Micheal Bachler is one of the origional game made families. and Linda was Linda Somebody from the sims superstar.  
  
tbc 


	5. Sunday Paper Connections or 05

---------------  
  
Chap. 5: Sunday Paper Connections or 05  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: finds Wufei meditating in the backyard hey Wu, I'm bored!  
  
Wufei: it's WuFEI!!!  
  
Karmen: yeah, well, I'm still bored!  
  
Wufei: tell me something I don't know!  
  
Karmen: serious voice your fly is open.  
  
Wufei: looks down, turns around a zips up his fly why would you be looking there, onna?  
  
Karmen: you asked me to tell you something you don't know so I guessed your fly was open like they did in that comic in the sunday paper!  
  
Wufei: so, you just guessed?  
  
Karmen: yep. now I need something better to do!  
  
Wufei: go bug Yuy or something.  
  
Karmen: but Heero kicked me out!  
  
Wufei: looks at her and how long ago was that?  
  
Karmen: looks at her watch about an hour ago. why?  
  
Wufei: and you haven't checked on him since?  
  
Karmen: no brightens up I'll go do that now! heads off to her and Heero's room  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: Wufei and I didn't fight for once, wow, and he was nice to me.  
  
tbc 


	6. Owari end or Return to 01

---------------  
  
Chap. 6: Owari (end) or Return to 01  
  
---------------  
  
Karmen: walks into her and Heero's room and sees Heero still typing on his laptop your not done yet?  
  
Heero: pushes the enter button I am now. still monotonous  
  
Karmen: yay!! runs over and hugs Heero, and sits in his lap, and kisses him passionatly  
  
Heero: is surprised at first, but then he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her  
  
Karmen&Heero: break away for air  
  
Heero: breathing slightly harder than usual what was that for? a slight smile playing on his lips  
  
Karmen: I told you I was bored adds quietly near his ear and I missed you  
  
Heero: I missed you too! I haven't gotten to hold you in over a week.  
  
Karmen: and I haven't been held in over a week!  
  
Heero: kisses Karmen passionatly  
  
Karmen: kisses him back and leans in deepening the kiss  
  
Karmen&Heero: break the kiss, smiling and breathing hard  
  
Karmen: gets off Heero's lap and pulls him to her bed by the hand[1]  
  
---------------  
  
Notes: [1]- yeah, I think you can guess what their goingto do! sorry no lemons!  
  
review and tell me if you think I should post the next story!!:) 


End file.
